The present invention disclosed herein relates to a lipstick case, and more particularly, to a lipstick case having a structure wherein a lipstick is exposed outwards when lowering an ascending and descending member which encases the lipstick as rotating a rotation body to one side direction, whereas the lipstick is hidden by the ascending and descending member when the rotation body is rotated to the other side direction and thereby the ascending and descending member ascends. Therefore, it is possible to fundamentally prevent problems in use, e.g. a lipstick breakage caused by closing a cover part in a state of the lipstick being ascended.
Generally, a solid lipstick has a structure wherein a solid-type stick can be ascended and descended out of a container by rotating a rotation body provided at a lower portion of the container after opening a cover. For example, to use a lipstick, a user should open a cover of the container first, rotate a rotation body, and ascend it to expose the stick outwards. After using, the user should lower the stick to make the stick received inside of the container.
“A lipstick case” having the same structure as the above is disclosed in FIG. 1 of Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0241614 (Hereafter, it will be referred as ‘the registered utility model’).
The registered utility model has a structure wherein as a lipstick (2) is interlocked to a lipstick holder (3), a fixing protrusion (4) of a lipstick holder (3) is interlocked to a spiral groove (6) formed at an inner portion of a rotating tube (5), and thereby the lipstick holder is coupled to the rotating tube (5). A guiding tube (7) is inserted between the lipstick holder (3) and the rotating tube (5) and fitted with the rotating tube (5) by a spiral protrusion (9) with a fitted combination. Meanwhile, the fixing protrusion (4) of the lipstick holder (3) is disposed inside of a guide groove (8) of a guide tube (7) and at the same time disposed at a spiral groove (6).
However, the registered utility model has a structure wherein when the rotating tube (5) is rotated by grabbing the guide tube (7) with a hand, the fixing protrusion (4) hung between the spiral groove (6) and the guide groove (8) is ascended along with a lipstick (2) fitted to the lipstick holder (3), such that the lipstick (2) can be applied. However, in case a cover is closed in a state of the lipstick (2) being ascended, an upper end of the lipstick (2) is smashed, which may lead to the breakage of the lipstick (2).
Furthermore, to check a residual amount of the lipstick (2), the lipstick (2) should be ascended all the way to the end thereof, which may cause user's inconvenience.